Is This You?
by harmioneshiper99
Summary: Inspired by "annie96 is typing". Sirius had given each of them a three-way piece of parchment paper after their fourth year and they were having a normal talk. But what was supposed to be a light-hearted chat quickly turned into a horrific disaster. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or "annie96 is typing"

A/N~This fic is inspired by "annie96 is typing". Go check it out on Youtube!

A/N 2~I might have described their handwriting's wrong; sorry. The grammar is wrong on purpose.

A/N 3~I had to copy some of the conversation from "annie96 is typing".

A/N 4~This is my first horror fic.

During this story:

Harry: "Underlined"

Hermione: " _Italics"_

Ron: " **Bold"**

Harry's thoughts: " _ **All"**_

Is This You?

 _Harry? Ron? Are you two there?_

Rain was lashing at the windows, the wind was howling outside. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the tree branches that were whipping everywhere in the blustering wind and hitting everything that they could reach.

Sirius had given each of them a three-way piece of parchment paper after their fourth year, oblivious to the diary accident in their second year. They didn't feel like telling him after the horrid events of their recent year and felt that it would be okay to tell him later.

They had tried to put the spell on the pieces of parchment onto mirrors but they - even Hermione - had tried with no results.

yeah im here. ron?

 **here**

They had all agreed to talk to each other two days after they got back to their homes, at midnight. It was particularly risky for Ron and Harry, seeing that the Weasleys were paranoid about paper that wrote back and the fact that it was magical was reason enough for the Dursleys to rip it then and there.

They could tell it was each other by their handwriting; Hermione's was loopy and near-perfect, Ron's was a nearly a unintelligible scrawl and Harry's capitals had a-little-bit-exaggerated curves at the end - the "y"s did too.

how are you two?

 _I'm fine. I'm spending time with my parents now, I use to neglect them quite a bit. You? Ron?_

 **mom and dad are fretting over us all the time. fred and george are pranking us as usual. ginny is talking to that blond right around the hill and im bored. harry?**

the dursleys still hate me as usual. im going to have to do chores everyday again. im bored too. odd the wind sounds louder than its supposed to be during a storm

 _How do you know how loud the wind is supposed to be during a storm?_

dunno. just a feeling i guess.

wait. i heard a noise outside.

 **you're supposed to hear** _ **something**_ **during a storm harry.**

no i mean something irregular. something that isnt normal during a storm.

i think it came from outside. should i go take a look outside?

A hastily written reply appeared on the piece of parchment.

 _Harry, don't!_

It was too late.

HOLY MOTHER FUCK

 _Harry! Language! What's going on?_

 **harry? whats going on?**

there's someone in the backyard. they're just walking around. what is that person doing?

 **didnt you just answer that?**

 _Honestly Ronald, it's not the time for joking! Harry, can you tell who that is?_

WHAT THE FUCK IT LOOKS LIKE YOU RON YOU HAVE THE CHUDLEY CANNONS HAT THAT I GAVE YOU

 **wait what?**

 _What?!_

RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT

 **i swear mate that isnt me. im in the burrow.**

wait.

WHAT THE FUCK NOW IT LOOKS LIKE HERMIONE

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

 _Harry that isn't me. I swear, it isn't me!_

Tears came along with the latest message. Lightning flashed again outside and Harry got a good look at the stranger in the rain. The stranger in the rain was smiling sinisterly, giving Harry the chills. He quickly got his pen (his quill was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and he had to steal the pen from his aunt) and wrote a hastily scribbled note to his best friends.

FUCK HES SEEN ME WHY IS THAT _THING_ SMILING LIKE THAT FUCK FUCK FUCK HES CONIMG

The grammar error showed he was hurrying.

 _I'll send a letter to the Order! Where's the person that's supposed to be on guard, anyway?_

 _Hold on Harry! The letter will get to the Order soon, just hold on!_

 **harry wheres your wand get your wand wheres your wand!**

 **harry? harry you're scaring me.**

 _Harry? Harry, answer us, please!_

He answered a while later. The answer wasn't the normal tint, showing that he writing lightly and trying to keep quiet.

its in the house. cant talk i have to be quiet. i have a flashlight. my wand locked in cupboard under stairs. im in my closet hard to write shaking too much

Lightning flashed again outside, throwing everything in sharp relief for a split-second before everything went dark again.

 _Harry, did you see who he was?_

it. not him, it. definitly wasnt human. whens order coming?

 **is it saying anything? anything at all?**

"come out Harry. i just want to look at you". it keeps on repeating that over and over.

there's a shadow on the wall. am i hallucinating or am i just crazy?

 _Harry, you have_ _ **not**_ _gone crazy. Just stay calm._

it's breathing is irregular…it's steps too…

is kings cross the last place i see both of you?

 **dont say that!**

 _Of course you're going to see us again! I don't regret…what I did at King's Cross, Harry._

 **what made you throw that out right** _ **now**_ **?**

really? you dont regret kissing me at kings cross?

Hermione blushed furiously. Not that anyone could see her.

 _Of course not!_

Ron's question was ignored.

Despite the situation he was in, Harry felt immense relief. I had wondered for so long if Hermione regretted her decision. He had a crush on her since his first year, which became actual, non-platonic love, but never said anything.

 _ **At least I'll die relieved and happy.**_

He mentally shook his head.

 _ **Don't think that. You'll live to see her again.**_

He turned his flashlight on for just long enough to read his latest note from his friends.

 _The letter is nearly at the Order, just hold on Harry!_

alright. i'll hold on for you two.

hermione, i've had feelings for you since first year. what about you?

 _Me too, Harry. Me too._

 **it's not time to declare your love for each other right now. you'll see each other later and eat each other faces later but not now.**

Logic, Ron. I can't "eat her face" through a piece of parchment.

Huh. The thing's gone.

Now, what am I supposed to tell the Order when they get here to see nothing?

There was no reply for a while.

 **hermione? i thought that she would have a answer. just tell them everything that happened.**

Alright. Cool. :)

 **harry? since when did you draw smiley faces?**

Hey Hermione, can I come see you in the morning?

A tentative reply came back to him.

 _Sure Harry…_

Alright, awesome!

… _Harry… is this really you?_

No reply.

 _Fine. Who was disguised as Mad-Eye Moody last year?_

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione's paper's were splattered and drenched with red ink.

No, it wasn't red ink.

It was blood.

Harry's blood.

And it was flooding thickly to the ground.


End file.
